uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Miskos3
Help Yo just wanted to say (after being beaten to the punch of making a uq holder wiki by 2 days XD) i'll be here to help you build the wiki DiceRoll125 (talk)DiceRoll125 Just summarized chapter 3 DiceRoll125 (talk) 08:25, September 9, 2013 (UTC)Diceroll125 Affiliating I just read your message to Neth (im nosy :|) I've started adding some UQ holder elements to Negima! wiki (like a full one thing! im so productive right?) and I just wanted to ask if I could contact the other wikis and see if we can get them to feature UQ Holder because I know Negima has all of Akamatsu other works as affilates so they shouldn't have problem with UQ holder (most just dont know about it yet since it's only on chapter 3) DiceRoll125 (talk) 23:08, September 9, 2013 (UTC)Diceroll125 Wiki Affiliations Since these manga/anime all exist in the same universe the links to this wikia will appear in the others like in the Love Hina Wiki, have no fear. It has less to do with Wikia affiliation (eg we help each other) than it has to do with the fact we are covering the same universe. This way we link to each other for "Other Appearances" (eg the Evangeline page will link to her page on the Negima Wiki) so that we don't have to step on each other's toes on what we cover. Considering the response I got from the first edit; I'll inform you of what will be added by me in the near future: *A page on the Akamatsuverse and related articles (see the page on the Love Hina Wiki or Negima Wiki for what to expect). The page will have a listing of Akamatsu's works and a working timeline encompassing all stories in the Akamatsuverse to date. *A page on Ken Akamatsu Netherith (talk) 04:24, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :So going by your edit of the main page. You refuse to associate with the other Akamatsu wikias? Netherith (talk) 04:42, September 10, 2013 (UTC) The God of High SChool Wiki Hi there! I'm the bureaucrat from The God of High School Wiki, and would like to be affiliated with UQ Holder Wiki. Here's our logo: http://godofhighschool.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png Thanks in advance, and we'll be patiently waiting! Dragon Meister (talk) 17:04, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Could we create pages of the battles that were fought like Touta vs Kuromaru and then summarise the battle show what techniques were used how damaged they were and items used stuff like that. So, there are a few articles not up, such as Negi's own article. Considering he's barely been revealed yet (even in this chapter, all we have to go on in a few flashbacks and pure conjecture), would it be premature of me to start his article up? Since I only just arrived on the scene a few days ago, I'm unfamiliar with this wiki's rules and regulations.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:36, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Excellent, though I will avoid talking about Negima as if it's a different series entirely; it is a prequel and thus still part of UQ Holder since without the events of Negima, UQ Holder wouldn't be happening. I actually fixed that on Eva's article where it seemed to refer to Negima as something different entirely.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:52, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh I can totally understand that. I'll refrain from anything only shown in Negima if it's not vital to the article's description or hasn't appeared in the UQ Holder series. I look forward to helping this series out as much as I can.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:23, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I know the feeling, running a wiki solo is no fun. While I can't guarantee anything, I'll try to get some friends of mine who read UQ Holder up on this wik.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:15, February 22, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Since the series is still fresh, there's plenty of time to get this wiki up to date.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:47, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I just uploaded my new wordmark, could you change it please. 19:45, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Ah Ah, I see, well, I am not really used to doing the whole...licensing thing with images, so I apologize if I had caused any major inconviniences, so, feel free to fix any images I have uploaded, and I will make sure to next time try and correct that. Thank you for letting me know. Highestbounty123 (talk) 13:38, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you again, I look forward to working with you and further expanding on character articles. I might mainly focus on Kaito and Yukihime in the meantime. Highestbounty123 (talk) 13:41, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Will do, mate. Highestbounty123 (talk) 13:45, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Bounty is one of my friends I mentioned; I hope having him here will help us out a lot.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:34, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Visitor Curious, how does that template work? I can't seem to transfer it to other wikis, it just appears as --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:03, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ^^ And sorry for dropping off the face of the wiki; I'm gonna try and resume editing as much as I can--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:30, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hello i'm from the Rakshasa Street Wiki, and would like to ask for an affiliation. If you agree, here's our wordmark, thanks! 19:16, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Location Name conventions With the arrival of the Academy City, I am noting an interesting naming convention that will need to be addressed. Most notably to do with New Tokyo, the Orbital Elevator and the Academy City, which all have "Amano-Mihashira" (Heaven's Pillar) placed before their names. So we have Amano-Mihashira New Tokyo, Amano-Mihashira Orbital Elevator and Amano-Mihashira Academy City. Should we be renaming the associated articles to follow this naming convention? (Since the manga with the official English translations use this name) I suppose we can wait to see if the Academy is still named "Mahora" or not. Netherith (talk) 05:23, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanking Message Hi, Miskos3; thanks for the promotion; this will be my first time as an admin in a wikia. Let's see how this turns out.EvilDragonLord (talk) 21:38, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Can i affiliate Robot x LaserBeam Wiki? why and how why and how does this wiki have no discussions or forums? i am pikapika200 (talk) 19:35, March 29, 2019 (UTC)